


Please, This Time, Please

by Flightless_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After highschool, Again, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hospital, Oneshot, almost angst, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Wings/pseuds/Flightless_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr post by nmaslanys "Important OTP Question: Which one would spin in a squeaky office chair and which would glare at them until they stopped" except this office chair is in a hospitial...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, This Time, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Short Oneshot (like shortest I may have ever written O.O) about my adorable bbys Kiyoko and Yachi. 
> 
> "Yachi’s stomach fell as every possible way he could break the terrible news flew through her mind.
> 
> I’m so sorry...
> 
> There was no way to see this outcome...
> 
> There’s nothing more we or you can do...
> 
> They’d heard it all."

Kiyoko was sitting perfectly still while off to her side, Yachi drummed her fingers, tapped her toes, and squeaked around in her chair. The dark haired girl glared over in her direction, but the younger didn’t seem to notice. Yachi’s eyes were trained on the door behind Kiyoko, waiting for the doctor to come in. This was pretty much their last hope... after this Kiyoko knew Yachi would have no hope again, it had already been too long. 

She reached over and grabbed her hands with tears in her eyes. “Yachi.” She said slowly. “It’ll be okay this time.”

“You don’t know that.” Yachi’s voice shook. She squeezed Kiyoko’s soft hands, intertwining their fingers. “If this doesn’t work if you...”

Kiyoko brushed the blonde hair away from Yachi’s face and cupped her cheek. “It’ll be alright, my dear. I promise you.”

Yachi put her own hand over the other and they both jumped when the doctor edged his way in. 

“Mrs. Shizumi.” He said with a blank face. 

Yachi’s stomach fell as every possible way he could break the terrible news flew through her mind.

_     I’m so sorry...  _

_     There was no way to see this outcome...  _

_     There’s nothing more we or you can do... _

They’d heard it all. 

Kiyoko held on to their last hope, clining to Yachi with one hand and holding the other firmly in her lap. She would not give up until they knew for sure. “Yes, doctor? Did the tests come back alright?”

He smiled slowly and nodded. “Yes, yes they did.”

Yachi didn’t seem to hear right. They had the answer they wanted?

“Wha- We- I’m sorry can we see?” She begged, jumping from her chair. It swiveled back and hit the wall, but neither of the girls cared. 

He pulled out a black and white picture with a small bean like shape in the middle. “As far as we can tell right now, a completely healthy baby is about 8 months away.”

Yachi kissed Kiyoko, holding both sides of her face and only breaking away when she felt her tears finally spill. “I can’t believe it.” She breathed, keeping their foreheads together.

Kiyoko gentle brushed underneath her eyes. “Are you ready to be a mother, Yachi?”

“I have never been so excited in my life.” 

“You know what this means though right?”

Yachi giggled. “How are we supposed to pick a godfather now?”

“If it’s a boy, Tanaka and Nishinoya have already suggested Toya.”

Yachi wrinkled her nose. “We’ll keep that one on the back burner...”

Both girls laughed and as they walked out to their car, Kiyoko called Daichi while Yachi phoned Hinata. Once all of their friends had heard, an impromptu party was called for downtown. Yachi laced their fingers together again once they were in the car and kissed the back of Kiyoko’s hand. 

“If it’s a girl, I have no idea but if it’s a boy...” She blushed a little thinking back to the day she and Kiyoko had first met. “What about Qrow?”

Kiyoko smiled, also thinking back to a younger Yachi; a shy first year who would have had no idea the life she’d have after mumbling a hesitant ‘yes’ to her pleas. A younger everyone and a simpler time with the cherry blossoms blooming, the sunlight shining, and the crows in flight all around them, bring her closer to the blonde beside her now. “I think Tanaka and Noya are going to have to get used to Qrow.”


End file.
